The concrete tile making machines presently available are complicated and inefficient in their operation. Representative machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,437 wherein a table rotates 90.degree. in opposite directions for molds to alternately register with ejectors and packer heads. The table includes four molds around the periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,146 illustrates a machine where molding occurs on one side while ejecting occurs on another side requiring rotational movement of 180.degree. with only two operations being performed at any given time.